epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PredatorFan/Tips For The Tourney
Hello guys, just a few tips to get you prepared for the tourney. Don't be nervous, boost your confidence! Talk to your opponent: '''You should talk to your opponent about the tourney, discuss suggestions about jokes and lines and how they will fit in with what the other person is going to say. However, it wouldn't be a wise idea to give too much away to each other because then your both going to try and get it better than one another - it can't last forever! '''Practice Rapping: '''if you think you're not that much of a good rapper, look at the official ERB videos, think about how they manage to create awsome puns and catchy lines. Alternatively, look at quality rap artists, realize their style. After that, you can then have a go at writing some of your own lines and compare them to other people like artists, users, bands, etc. '''Have Comebacks: '''During the tourney, think about what your opponent is saying or what they are going to say. If they mention how good they are it something you can twist it to make it seem like a useless talent. Also, if they mention something about how bad you are, make that seem like a good talent! '''Make It Fit: In order to have good lyrics, you need to make sure all the words fit and lines don't drag on for too long or don't drag on enough. If a certain line has a certain number of syllables, you need to make sure the line that rhymes with the previous one has the same or a similar number of syllables. If you don't do this, your verse will lack smoothness which isn't a good thing! '''Vary Your Lines: '''During your tourney, vary your lines, mentioning both why your such a good figure and why they're such a bad figure. If you only mention why your so good, you might as well write a biography on the person. If you only mention why the other characters bad, you have no support for your own characters talents! '''Jokes, Jokes, Jokes: '''To make your rap effective, you must joke about your opponents character, by mocking their name, embarresing them for what bad things they have done in the past and generally just mocking their talents. Again, look at the official ERB videos and notice the features they use. Also, look through a joke book, hopefully you'll find a joke that suits the battle - but make sure it does though or people will be like WTF! '''Research Opponent: '''To have some quality disses for your opponent, you should do some research on their character. Try to find some information about embarrassing times in the history of their life. You could then make one of the words involved in the event rhyme with a dis of your own, relating to the information, eg. ''"You never had sex, but you sure got screwed by me" - ''Thomas Edison. '''Twisting Words: '''Twisting words is like having a comeback, but making whatever your opponent has said sound stupid. If your opponent says they did something they're proud of, you could then say something like, "Well why do that when...". Eg. ''"You know, I bet they made this beat on an apple." "Nope, Fruity Loops, PC." - ''Steve Jobs VS Bill Gates. Anyway guys, I hope you read through my tips and if theres anything you feel like adding to this blog then please tell me in the comments. Good Luck! Category:Blog posts